1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is an apparatus for determining “performance-indicating numbers” applicable in a variety of fields, such as life sciences, e.g. biology and medicine, games of all kinds, including military games, and all kinds of scoring or evaluation of sports, although this particular application is specifically geared to performance-indicating numbers in ice-hockey games.
2. Description of Related Art
Searches were conducted in the arts of computer simulation, sports statistics, and kits. The results of these searches are summarized below.
Sobotka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,004, issued Mar. 23, 1993, filed May 8, 1989, as Ser. No. 349,028, and relating to a method and an apparatus for automatic categorization of applicants from resumes, relates to a method and an apparatus for automatically selecting job categories within which an applicant should be placed, using only the applicant's resume.
The closest Sobotka et al come to the present patent application is a part of the main claim (claim 1) in which they recite . . . “summing the weights for each job category; selecting the job category or categories with the highest weights; and delivering as output either computer-compatible or text form the job category or categories with the highest weights.” Sinn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,031, issued Jan. 2, 1979, filed Apr. 4, 1977, relates to an electronic speed rating calculator and method. Sinn discloses an apparatus and a method for calculating a comparative speed rating for an entrant in a race, such as a horserace, so that the entrant's performance can be compared with the performance of other entrants.
Although the methodology of Sinn '031 could conceivably be applied to the subject matter of the present invention, the implementation of his method and apparatus is quite different from applicant's.
Sobotka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,899 relates to a method and apparatus for computer understanding and manipulation of minimally formatted text documents, such as resumes, purchase forms insurance forms, bank statements, etc. The invention manipulates the digital image of a document, converting each block into an ASCII character file. The manipulated text is either stored or outputted in a form which facilitates its use and readability.
Sobotka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,899, filed May 1, 1989, also relates to a method and apparatus for use with a computer, which analyzes text documents using both sophisticated text pattern matching techniques which are insensitive to typographical errors, and spatial analysis techniques for analyzing the spatial structure of the text document.
Pardo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,249, issued Aug. 9, 1983, filed Aug. 12, 1970, as Ser. No. 63,185, relates to a process and apparatus—compiler program—carried out on a digital computer for converting a source program into an object program. The source program is entered into a first storage area of a computer. The symbolic source program is preferably first codified into a computer executable code by the compiler program.
The compiler program examines each formula repeatedly whether it has been identified, until all formulas have been defined. Its output is an object program which is executable by the computer.
Samuelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,120 issued Aug. 15, 1989, filed Mar. 19, 1987, as Ser. No. 27,359, relates to a method for controlling arrival of servers; it includes measuring durations of service, estimated expected duration of service, estimated expected transit time, determining time in progress of each service, determining a number of currently busy servers expected to be available when by that time another arrival could reach them; computing total number of servers expected to be available; and controlling a means to correspond to the resulting number of servers expected to be available.
Scuorzo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,742, issued Aug. 1, 1989, filed Dec. 8, 1988, as Ser. No. 281,533, relates to a housing kit, which provides for rotation of a toothbrush head for mixing baking soda and an oxygenating agent within the housing kit. Provisions are made for maximizing the housing during use.
Ricigliano, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,56, issued Apr. 20, 1993, filed Nov. 15, 1991, as Ser. No. 792,636, relates to an indoor miniature golf game having a plurality of fairways and greens.
Sequential visual activity segments with intermediate target areas are provided on the fairways between the tees and the greens. Various materials both visually and physically simulate the landscape, so that the golf ball travels quickly over the greens, but is slowed down and caught by rough or water-simulated areas.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,826, issued Oct. 6, 1992, filed Nov. 28, 1989, Ser. No. 442,315, relates to a hand-held, portable device for keeping track of the in-play and error shots of a specific type of shot made by a player in a sports event. It comprises at least a first display for indicating at least the percentage of the cumulative number on in-play shots relative to the cumulative number of the total in-play and error shots; a first key switch for inputting each in-play shot; a second key switch for inputting each error shot; and a microprocessor for keeping track of the total number of in-play and error shots, and for calculating at least the percentage of the cumulative number of the in-play shots relative to the cumulative number of the shots made by the player, whereby the percentage display is updated each time one of the first and second keyswitches is depressed.
Pearson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,736, filed Oct. 27, 1989, as U.S. Ser. No. 428,866 relates to an interactive contest system which permits competition among a plurality of remote participants.
The system includes a central controller, storage devices for storing a Contest Roster, from which each participant selects a team roster, a plurality of Touch-Tone.TM. telephones linked to the controller, and a publication such as a newspaper distributed to all participants. Each participant's team roster is evaluated on a periodic basis according to a formula for calculating each member's score employing a database of variable performance statistics which reflect the roster members' actual performances. Team roster totals are compared for discrete periods of competition to determine which participants have accumulated the highest score. This invention, although broadly similar to the present invention, implements the results totally differently.
Hendricks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,381, issued Nov. 5, 1991, filed Aug. 29, 1990, as Ser. No. 575,375, relates to a game data board. The board has an upper surface and a lower surface; a first marking slide; a first passage in the upper surface for receiving the first marking slide and for permitting movement of the first marking slide therein; and a second marking slide with arrangements similar to the first marking slide. Indicia on the bottom surface of the first passage indicate scores or statistics for at least one sport or game.
Rudnick et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,503, issued Dec. 11, 1990, filed Oct. 28, 1988, Ser. No. 259,160, relates to a small hand-held electronic device containing all of the normally interesting statistics relating to baseball or football players and teams.
The system electronics include a microprocessor and a large solid state non-volatile memory array containing the detailed statistical records. In a baseball embodiment, the user turns on the device and selects a player or team by entering two or three characters of the name via alphabet keys. The device displays the cumulative statistics; previous year statistics are displayed by the use of cursor keys. A new statistic may be obtained by pressing a key corresponding to that statistic, while a new player or team may be selected by depressing the first two or three letters of the name and the beginning of the process anew.
Hovorka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,507, issued Sep. 29, 1981, filed Mar. 9, 1978, Ser. No. 884,762 relates to a calculating and recording device for determining and retaining play statistics of a football game. In a preferred embodiment marker means include a plurality of varied color, shape or size of pegs and/or cooperative rings, each of which represents a certain type of passing, rushing or kicking play, first down or other statistics, and the like, and a rule is provided with sufficient receiver capability to record substantially all of the plays made by a team in a single quarter of half of the football game. A receiver is also employed for locating removable markers in a groove which receives the slide, thereby permitting markers to be placed indicative how each drive ends, and providing a reference stop for the slide and permitting its use for indicating the number of plays in the present drive. The markers also permit identification of each play in a series of plays, such as first, second, third or fourth down play.
It has been possible to obtain selected performance statistics, for example, of a team engaged in competitive hockey scores, by extensive manipulation from a box score, generally provided by newspapers, but to the best of applicant's knowledge, no apparatus existed up to the date of writing, where this manipulation was performed either automatically, or at least semi-automatically by a machine. The present application seeks to remedy this shortcoming.